


Atípico

by Tete93



Series: El Club de Duelo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Drabble, Gen, Walburga Black a+ Parenting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El boggart de Regulus no es el típico para un chico de su edad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atípico

**Author's Note:**

> "Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
> 
> Duelo #1: El objetivo de este duelo será escribir sobre el boggart del personaje que queráis.
> 
> Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen pertenece a Rowling y yo no gano medio knut por escribir esto.

El boggart de la mayoría de los niños de diez años es alguna criatura terrorífica, salida de sus peores pesadillas. Su monstruo bajo la cama, con colmillos y garras. El boggart que encontró el pequeño Regulus en su armario, tomó la forma de su madre decepcionada. Su madre triste porque su segundo hijo, al igual que el primero, entró a Gryffindor y se relacionaba con sangre-sucias y traidores a la sangre. En ese momento Regulus tomó la decisión de ser el hijo perfecto.

El boggart de la mayoría de los chicos de diecisiete años, no suele ser él mismo. Pero Regulus se paralizó de terror al abrir el armario y verse a sí mismo convertido en una máquina de matar sin escrúpulos, perteneciente al ejército del Señor Oscuro, luchando por un ideal en el que ya no creía. En ese momento Regulus tomó la decisión de renunciar a los mortifagos, así le costara la vida.


End file.
